Gundam TV
by HappyKatcha
Summary: Wouldn't it be cool to meet the Gundam Pilots in person?! Well... not that great... anyways! Some OOC, not too much, and new characters.
1. Power Surge

Gundam TV  
  
Authors Notes: First of all! I'd like to say that it's authoress, but I'm too damn lazy to write it. So! I'm a guy now! WOOHOO! Now you guys will have to suffer the wraths of me and my muse Lazarus chatting! Be quiet back there! D'accords, so... not much to say, just enjoy, be a responsible reader. Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, doesn't everyone just hate these disclaimer things? I bet noone has ever even looked at them! But otherwise! I'm gonna say it cuz i wanna keep what little money i have... I do not own any of the Gundam characters and other items that are copyrighted in this story. I bow to you. *bows*  
  
HappyKatcha: On with the story then!  
Lazarus: I disagree with that, Katcha.  
Katcha: Was i talking to you?  
Lazarus: I am in your mind, I here every thought and--  
Katcha: Yeah yeah yeah, thats what you always say! Yeesh!  
Lazarus: Can we let the poor people read their story now?  
Katcha: You're so caring... it makes me sick!  
Lazarus: *looks at you* Read, now, we command you to.  
  
-------------------------------  
Gundam TV   
-------------------------------  
  
Ah... another boring day at Chantal's house. Sit around on the computer, or watch TV, or play video games, or even listen to music. Today is was choice number two, watch TV. Actually, it was a movie. The movie of all movies! Endless Waltz! Sure, she should have been doing her government homework, since this was her last year of high school! It was really important to pass! Yep! But noone enjoys government class, especially the whole band of 17 year olds in that class. But enough about school!  
She popped the movie in and lay down on her couch. Perfect, no sisters or parents coming home for a few hours. Great for watching a great movie starring great guys! On! Yep, here it is.  
"Just wild beat communication..." Chantal sang along the only line she knew and understood.   
Minutes turned into tens of minutes, which turned into half hours... which turned into a whole hour! Chantal was intent on the TV when suddenly, the lights went out and she lay in total darkness.  
"NOOOOOO! My beautiful movie! Come back to me!!" Chantal cried, getting up to hug the TV. "I love you.... I love you! Please come back! Pleeeaaseeee!"  
As suddenly as the power went out, it came back with a bright flash. Chantal bent down and kissed the TV repeatedly.  
"I love you!! I love you!!"   
"Where are we?" said an all too familiar voice from behind her.  
"Who's that crazy girl?" said another familiar voice.  
"Where's my gundam?!" another voice cried. Chantal turned slowly, to face a horrible sight. It wasn't that horrible, but it was disturbing. The 5 gundam pilots stood right in front of her. Knowing nothing better to do, she screamed. A natural reaction, you gotta hand it to her.  
"Weakling..." Wufei mumbled.  
"Why is she staring at us like that?" Trowa asked. They all shrugged.  
"Must I repeat? Where are we?" Quatre inquired. Chantal stared at him, admired him. He looked at her oddly.  
"Who's this crazy girl?" Heero examined her from head to toe. Not very comforting.  
"Where's my gundam?!" Duo yelled.  
"Shut up or you'll wake the whole neighbourhood!" Chantal screamed out of habit. She stopped glaring and held up one finger. "Just... ju-just a... just a-a... just a..."  
"Minute?" Quatre finished for her. Chantal smiled warmly at him.  
"Thank you." She hopped to the phone and dialed the well memorized number. She kept glancing at the Gundam Pilots standing in her living room with renewed interest. Odd, to have them all standing there like the bunch of killing machine teenagers.  
"Hello?" The same rough voice came through, chewing food in between.  
"Hi Pippa!"  
"Oh, hey *gulp* Chantal. Whatcha want?"  
"Wow, don't hafta to be that rude." Chantal looked at the Gundam pilots wandering around her living room. "I'm having some trouble here."  
"Government?"  
"No, it's--"  
"Math?"  
"No! It's--"  
"Oh! I know! It's french class, it has to be french class!"  
"Pippa! Lis--"  
"Well, if ya don't tell me I can't help ya!"  
"Will you shut up for once? We need to talk in person, can you come over here or--" She was cut short with the front door opening. "Oh, shit, my moms home, never mind, I'm coming there... later!" Chantal slammed the phone down and looked at her mom.   
"Chantal, honey, you know how I hate you bringing friends over when I'm not home. And who are these young boys? I have never seen them before in my life!"  
Chantal looked around at them. She started pushing the boys towards the door.  
"Um... they are... Bob, Fred, John, George and... Peter. I'm going to sleep over at Pippa's house, so see ya."  
"Don't you need clothes?"  
"No, I'm fine! Bye!" Chantal pushed the five boys out the door, grabbing her keys and slamming the front door. "Ok! Everyone! In the car!"  
"That old thing?" Duo pointed to the car.   
"It's a 2001 Mustang convertible, it is not old! Now in!" Chantal screamed and ranted. She pushed them more.  
"Hey! Watch where your hands are woman!" Wufei exclaimed. Chantal grumbled some not too mean words and hopped in the front seat. 3 of the 5 boys scrambled into the back and and Heero into the front. Poor Quatre was the only one left.  
"Where am I supposed to sit?" He said to everyone through the window. Duo started rolling it up.  
"Hey! Let him in! Don't make me come back there!" Chantal glared at them in the rearview mirror.  
"Oh, sorry, the door's locked." Duo told her with a sly smile. Chantal sighed and pushed a button, which made the roof start coming down.  
"Wow! So THIS is a convertible! I should make my gundam like this! Cool!" Duo stated as the roof disappeared. The boys all sighed, as did Chantal.  
"Why am I not surprised to see him act like this?" She said as Quatre climbed into the car and they sped off. 


	2. We're Not Your Enemies, dudes

  
Gundam TV  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own them, or anything of importance, except your life *points at quatre* yeah, i'm talking to you! if you try to sue me, you'll get... *counts* 9 fingers of money!  
  
Authors Notes: Me and my muse, Lazarus, talking about useless things. I bet noone actually reads those things, i know i don't usually. Other notes? Um... have fun! Joy of Pepsi. Peace. Glory to the colonies! *does glory to the colonies sign* (which is the number 7 in sign language, if you don't know what that is,. ask me.)  
  
Katcha: So... we meet again Mr. Bond.  
Lazarus: I prefer the name Lazarus, but Bond'll work.  
Katcha: You idiot! You just ruined the moment!   
Lazarus: I do that sometimes, like right when you're gonna kiss your boyfriend and you know this'll be the night and then i pop up and start giving you lectures and you can't stop thinking about--  
Kactha: Shut up! Let these poor innocent civilians read their fanfic.   
Lazarus: Not that's it's worth much.  
Katcha: I heard that!  
  
--------------------------------  
Gundam TV  
--------------------------------  
  
After many whines and complaints and poor souls ripped apart from one another, the 6 finally arrived at Pippas house.Chantal jumped out of the car.  
"Don't move! If you do I'll seriously make sure you won't be having any little gundam pilots of your own. Got it?"  
"Yes, ma'am!" Duo chimed.  
"I meant it, smart mouth." Chantal ran to the front door and rang the door bell. In no time Pippa stumbled to the door, with half a cookie in her mouth.  
"Took ya long enough!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Come on in."  
"Um... I have some passengers in the car at the moment." Chantal motioned towards the car. Pippa squinted in the light.  
"Look vaguely familiar... football players?" Pippa laughed.  
"Oh, very funny."  
"Can we come in now? I'm hungry!" Duo yelled. Pippa stared.   
"I'm thirsty!" Quatre shouted.  
"Tired!" Trowa said.  
"Bored!" Wufei commented.  
"I need to know my next mission!" Heero stated.  
"Um... they are... OMHG!" Pippa exclaimed. She realized who it was finally. "It's.. it's... it's..."  
"Boys, come on in!" Chantal said. With that order, they all jumped out and ran inside. Luckily, no parents were home. "Where's your folks?"  
"Out for the night. Lucky... " Pippa stared at the boys as they looked around. Duo had started to raid the fridge, and Quatre was chugging glasses of water down. Trowa had stationed himself on the couch, while Wufei was playing with the remote for the television. As he had said, Heero was looking for where his mission would be. Now he was looking at the toaster.  
"They kinda just appeared... it's weird... scary... extremely frightening." Chantal said as she watched them.  
"It's like they don't know what any of these things are... frightening..." Pippa mumbled, watching Trowa wonderingly. She edged towards him, extending her hand to touch his hair, happy that Trowa's eyes were closed.  
"Pippa... I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Chantal warned. Still, her hand extended towards Trowa's head, his bangs to be exact. "Pippa... really..."  
"It's ok, he's asleep..." Her hand was right about to touch his hair when...  
  
!!!BAM!!!  
  
Trowas hand grabbed her wrist as he glared at her with silently scary eyes.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Let me go, you killer carnie!!" Pippa exclaimed. Soon she had 4 guns pointed at her head. Chantal sighed.  
"I told you. No guns in the house, boys."  
"Killer carnie?" Trowa repeated.  
"N-no... I didn't mean it... Ow! Let me go!" Trowa tightened his grip on her wrist. Still 4 guns pointed at her head.  
"No guns in the house!" ordered Chantal. Noone listened.  
"Could you call off your buddies sometime soon? I'd really hate to get hurt." Pippa asked with a smile.  
SECONDS LATER  
"How ironic, being kept prisoner in your own house." Pippa stated.  
"Yeah, ironic. They couldn't have tied these ropes tighter, huh?" Chantal struggled.  
Seeing the two girls as a threat, all five gundam pilots tied them to chairs and left them locked in a room. They must've not felt like gagging them, but it would've helped.  
"You had to call him a killer carnie, didn't you?"  
"Hey! He deserved it! Noone defeats the all-mighty Pippa!"  
"If I could, I'd hurt you."  
"Don't you wish you could?" Pippa teased, with a sly smile. Chantal struggled more.  
"Where the hell did you get the name killer carnie anyways?"  
"Oh, some interview with Scott McNeil, the guy who does Duos voice, in a magazine. It's quite interesting. I'll show it to you sometime."  
"Sometime... COME ON GUYS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" Chantal screamed.  
OUTSIDE THE ROOM  
"They said something about Duo in there." Quatre reported. He pressed his ear to the door. Everyone heard Chantal scream. "And something about some Scott McNeil. They say he does Duos voice... whatever that means."  
"Scott McNeil, I'll keep a watch out for him." Heero nodded and looked out the window.  
"They are part of OZ, I know it." Wufei said, mostly to himself.   
"No... she wasn't OZ... it's the way she acted and looked." Trowa told them. He stared at the door.   
"Maybe we should let them out..." Quatre suggested. He soon got four glares. "Alright! But maybe we should interogate them or something."  
"Maybe..." Wuei pondered. He rubbed his chin and stared off into space. "Do we have anything sharp?"  



	3. Making Amends

  
Gundam TV  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I said I owned Gundam Wing, what would you do? *evil giggles*  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, Chapter 3, hopefully this'll be done in thsi chapter, but I most likely doubt it. Hmm... wonder what Lazarus has to say.  
  
Lazarus: I'm dumb, stupid and I don't deserve to live! There I said it!  
HappyKatcha: When did you just come up with that?  
Lazarus: You emotionally batter me! And the police don't care!  
Katcha: Cuz you're my mind, dummy.  
Lazarus: I feel so hurt... *grabs heart*  
Katcha: Aww! Baby! *hugs him*  
Lazarus: It.... hurts...  
  
---------------------------  
Gundam TV  
---------------------------  
  
  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
"The door! It's opening!" Chantal realized.  
"Well, duh, I saw that a while ago." A gun pointed through the door, followed by someones head. He was grinning. Duo.  
"Yo, Duo! Can ya help us here?" Pippa asked. Duo shook his head and untied their hands. Heero soon came after them, and grabber Chantal, pinning her arms behind her back.   
"Whoa, dude, not so hard!" Chantal laughed at her insane joke.  
"Are you laughing at me?" Heero said, tightening his hold and glaring.  
"Um.. no sir..."   
Soon, Chantal and Pippa were tied to chairs outside the room, in the kitchen. Back to back. 5 boys stared at them. Duo had stationed himself on a counter top in front of Pippa. Near him, only a few feet away, Trowa sat on a chair, mostly between Chantal and Pippa. Heero leaned against the refridgerator, across from Trowa. Quatre stood in front of Chantal, while Wufei paced around the girls. Suddenly, he stopped and grabbed Pippas shoulders.  
"Who are you?"  
"Pippa Tomita. You?"  
"Only answer my questions!" He poked her with a pen.   
"Hehe... stop that!" Pippa laughed. Wufei sighed and went to Chantal grabbing her shoulders, and shaking her.  
"Who are you?"  
"Chantal Marie Corello at your service."  
"You're not scared."  
"How am I supposed to answer that? It isn't a question!" Chantal whined. Wufei poked her with a pen.  
"Are you getting this all down, Quatre?"  
"Yes, don't worry." Quatre reassured him. Chantal giggled when he poked her in her stomach. Sighing, Wufei looked around at everyone.  
"I'm done, who's next?"  
"Me." Heero volunteered. He took the pen and went over to Pippa, first. "Where are we?"  
"In the great U.S OF A!"  
"Where?"  
"The United States of America." Pippa recited slowly, as if talking to a "slow"person.  
"Whatever." He went over to Chantal. "How did we get here?"  
"How am I supposed to know? You just kinda appeared! Jumped out of my tv!"   
"Really? Wow... so you're not part of OZ, eh?"   
"Nope, over here, there is no OZ. You're in the past, man."  
"Past? How far?"  
"I don't know exactly, but the year is 2001 AD."  
"Oh..." Heero motioned for the others to gather in the other room. In a matter of seconds, man these boys were fast, they disappeared.  
"Wonder what'll happen." Pippa said.  
"We should call Shanell. She would love to see them. Especially Duo."  
"I have some questions to ask them myself..."  
The boys returned a few minutes later, untying the girls.  
"We figured you aren't dangerous." Trowa reported. "So, you're free. Now you have to help us get back, so we can beat this war. Are you up for the challenge?"  
"Sure! We'll do anything to help you guys!" Chantal exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Trowa. He just stood there, not used to be hugged very much.  
"Wait," Pippa said, "I have a few questions of my own."  
"Go ahead." Heero let her go. The boys lined up and watched her.  
"Alright, first comes first, Trowa! How the hell do you get your hair up like that?"  
"A whole lot of gel and my special shampoo." Trowa told her. He didn't seem one ounce embarassed about his secret.  
"Sweet, alright, um... Quatre! Are you gay?"  
"What? Gay? Who said I was gay? Well, gay in the 1950's way, but gay... like liking guys? Well, I like guys, but as friends, ya know, and I'm all for the girls."  
"Good..." Chantal smiled. Now he was available, hehe.  
"Ok, Heero and Wufei, are you all that mean?"  
"Nope." Heero said. Wufei shrugged.  
"And Duo! Are you stupid or just dense?"  
"Dense." Duo replied, not a tint of embarassment showing. Pippa raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm dense too!" exclaimed Chantal, slapping Duos back.  
"Alright, now that we have all that down, what do ya guys wanna do?" Pippa said, looking from pilot to pilot. They all shrugged. "O...k.... well then! Do whatever you want, just stay inside the house, ok? And now guns or breaking things, please."  
The gundam pilots looked from one and another then ran away, around the house. Chantal sighed and followed Quatre, while Pippa started on supper.


	4. Hello Shanell

Gundam TV  
  
Disclaimer: Again, again, again... this is getting quite tiring... I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!! whatever i write is a figment of my own imagination, ok? yeesh.  
  
Authors Note: Chapter 4, just read it. alright?  
  
Lazarus: Why am I here?  
HappyKatcha: Cuz you love me  
Lazarus: Oh...  
Katcha: Yep! Yes you do!  
Lucifer: This is so touching, it makes me sick...  
Katcha: Ah! Who are you?!  
Lucifer: Your computer.  
Lazarus: Sweet!  
Katcha: *faints*  
  
------------------------  
Gundam TV  
------------------------  
  
  
After Chantal had called Shanell and she sat on the front porch, waiting in the chilling night. The sky was darkening as she watched the moon become full and the stars glitter. She rubbed her arms, thinking about how nice the stars were... and if the gundam boys were actually in real life. If it wasn't just a dream. Maybe it was...  
"Here, take this." Quatre placed a coat on Chantals shoulders as he sat next to her. She didn't even hear him come out.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome, I was taught that a real gentleman puts himself aside and worries about the lady only."  
"I'm no lady, Quatre." Chantal said with a smile, looking up at the stars.  
"Your the closest one to one at the moment." Quatre smiled also, looking up at those same stars and sighing. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"  
"Yeah... what are they like from where you're from?"  
"Clear, crisp, wonderful. Peaceful. But in the colonies, you never see the stars."  
"I wish I could go to the colonies."  
"But you can't, right?"  
"Right." Chantal sighed. She saw a car slide its way down the dark street. "She's here." With that said, Chantal stood and walked down to where the car parked itself. She opened the door for her friend and smiled.  
"Hiya, Chantal." Shanell said as she stepped out, with a happy grin. Chantal smiled and replied to her greeting with a friendly 'Hello' and looked over to the porch. Quatre was gone. Smiling slightly, Chantal pulled Quatre's coat around her tightly and looked at her golden blond friend.  
"Be prepared when you come inside, Shanell. Don't touch anyone or anything."  
"Are you wearing... his coat? Who I think it is?" Shanell asked in disbelief. Chantal simply turned on her heel and marched up to the house. Behind her, Shanell followed obediently. Chantal opened the door and stepped in, hanging Quatre's coat on the coat hanger and walking into the living room. There were all the boys, Heero and Wufei chatting about what they would do to their gundams next, as in improvements. Trowa had started a very intriguing conversation with Pippa, which included her talking and him nodding and saying the occassional 'Yeah'. Quatre was observing a magazine, interestingly "Cosmopolitan". Chantal took a deep breath and let it all out, moving aside so Shanell could see in. And the staring began.  
"Do you have a feeling someone is staring us?" Heero whispered to Wufei as they watched Shanell through the corner of their eyes.  
"Yes... I see that..." Wufei nodded.  
"She's checking out your butt, Hee-chan!" Duo said a little too loudly, popping up between the two. Wufei jumped a bit, hand immediately reaching for his katana. Heero's hand reached for his gun.  
"Whoa, boys, please. What did I say?" Chantal came over and put her hands on the gun and katana. Wufei and Heero nodded and put them away. "Good, I thought so. Now, boys, we have a visitor!" Chantal backed up to her friend. "Everyone, this is Shanell. She isn't OZ, she isn't spy, she isn't an enemy. She's here to help. Now everyone say hi to her."  
"Hello." Quatre commenced for them, ever so politely.  
"Hiya!" Duo waved at her.   
"Hey." Trowa continued.  
"Hi?" Wufei tried, failing miserably.  
"Hn." Heero grumbled. Chantal gave him a stern motherly look.  
"Heero?"  
"Hi. There? Happy?"  
"Yes, now everyone sit down, we have some business to attend to!" Chantal commanded, sitting down herself. Heero and Wufei sat on the couch next to Trowa and Pippa, shoving them over violently. Shanell took a seat ina nearby chair, just staring at them.   
"So how are we gonna gte back to the war?" Duo inquired, still standing. Chantal eyed him and he took a seat near Shanell. "So how are we gonna get back to the war?"  
"That's why we're here. We're trying to find a way to get you all back home. To your war." Chantal answered him. The eight people looked between each other.  
"How did we get here?" Trowa suddenly asked, breaking his silence as well as the rooms. Chantal and Pippa sighed.  
"I was watching Endless Waltz, a movie about the war you are in, and the power went out and a second later came back and there you were!" Chantal explained. Shanell nodded.  
"Makes sense... it was a power surge. We need another one." Shanell finally spoke up. Duo looked at her and she nearly swooned.   
"Um..."   
"Never mind her, Duo." Chantal said, "Now, guys, we need a power surge. Pippa?"  
"Well... a good way to get a power surge is to... play with the power box! Simple as that!" Pippa explained. She smiled at her accomplisment, silently congratulating herself.  
"Ok... so we need to play with the power box. But how is that gonna help? We need the movie too." Chantal told them, shaking her head. A couple of the boys looked at Duo with a suspicious look.  
"Wha?!" Duo exclaimed, a few pieces of food falling from his mouth. The Gundam boys all sighed and shook their heads. He blinked, looked around, swallowed his food, blinked, looked around, and a lightbulb appeared over his head. "The Movie!!!" And with that, Duo pulled out a semi melted video tape.  
"Where the hell did you get that?" Chantal asked, frightened in an odd way.  
"That's for me to know, and you to... find out!" Duo replied.   
  
  



End file.
